


Can't Take Her Eyes Off Her

by spydalek



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Slice of Life, french maid outfit, post-college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spydalek/pseuds/spydalek
Summary: When Gabriella Montez-Evans decides to do a spring clean, starting with the closet that supposedly belongs to both her and her wife but mostly belongs to Sharpay, she did not expect to find a sexy maid outfit hidden behind the shoes.
Relationships: Sharpay Evans/Gabriella Montez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Can't Take Her Eyes Off Her

It was a crisp fall morning in Albuquerque, and also a rare day off for Gabriella Montez-Evans. Instead of taking it easy like her wife had suggested before she had gone off to help guide the youth of today in the art of the theater, Gabriella had decided that a bit of spring cleaning was in order. And she decided that she was going to start with the hardest job first. The shared walk-in closet that was more Sharpay's than hers at that point.

She had been at it for half an hour, sorting through the myriad of shoes that her girlfriend owned (most of which had never been worn), when she came across a bag she had never seen before at the back of the rack. Gabriella frowned as she opened it, to find a piece of black and white fabric inside it. It took her a few minutes to register what exactly it was, but as soon she did, she smirked. A plan forming in her head.

* * *

Sharpay Montez-Evans smiled as she opened the door to the apartment she shared with her wife after a long day at work. "Honey, I'm home!" she shouted, as she placed her keys in the pot on the side-table while shutting the door with her foot. She frowned when that didn't get an immediate response like it usually did. Was something wrong? Or did Gabby go out and forget to text her? Or maybe she had taken her wife's advice and taken it easy. Maybe she was having a nap. Sharpay smiled before hanging her coat up next to the door and making her way into the apartment.

Before she could get far into the apartment, she heard footsteps followed by a familiar voice putting on a terrible fake French accent. "Oh, mademoiselle, you're home early," said Gabriella, appearing in the archway leading into the rest of the apartment.

Sharpay immediately took in a sharp intake of breath as she saw what her wife was wearing. The maid outfit she had brought to present to Gabriella as a gag Halloween outfit, for the Halloween party that Chad and Taylor were hosting. She thought she had hidden it well behind her shoes, her wife never looked behind those. But it was obvious she had found it, since she was wearing it, complete with accessories. Sharpay blinked, her mouth had suddenly gone very dry. "I…"

Gabriella grinned and said "Oh my gosh, if I had known all it took to shut you up was wearing this getup, I would ordered it myself years ago," completely dropping the fake accent. "You like it?" She spun gracefully on the spot, the bottom of the dress lifting slightly as she did, with a flirty smile.

"I…" started Sharpay, before shaking herself out of the stupor. "Where did you find that?"

"It was at the back of yo… I mean, our closet. Hidden behind your shoes," was Gabriella's response, looking at her wife. Before putting on the fake accent. "Is there anything you need, mademoiselle? I am here to serve."

Sharpay took another sharp intake of breath before saying "I… I need you in our room right now."

Gabriella just smirked before slinking off down the hallway. With Sharpay following.

* * *

An hour later, they were cuddling in the bed, with the maid outfit hanging on the back of the chair to Sharpay's vanity table.

"So, that was…" said Gabriella, slightly breathless. "Wow."

"You can say that again," said Sharpay, also slightly breathless. "I didn't realize just how affected I would be by you in that outfit."

"Why'd you even pick it up in the first place? _When_ did you pick it up?" asked Gabriella, looking at her wife. "I don't remember seeing it on our credit cards."

"I gave Ryan the cash to pick it up for me," said Sharpay, smiling. "And it was meant to be a surprise for that upcoming Halloween party your best friend is throwing."

Gabriella immediately sat up, the duvet falling off her chest, outrage on her face. "Wait, you wanted me to wear that to Taylor and Chad's? There is no way that would happen."

Sharpay burst out laughing, causing her wife to glare at her, before she managed to say "Oh, your face!" She shook her head. "I just wanted to see your reaction. There was no way I was letting anybody but myself see you in that maid outfit. It barely counts as lingerie. Bolton's gonna be there, there is no way I'm letting him see you in _that_."

"I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me."

Gabriella sighed before conceding the point and leaning over to kiss Sharpay on the cheek. "I'm gonna hop in the shower," she said, as she got out of the bed before slipping into that fake French accent again. "Is there anything I can do for you before I do, mademoiselle."

"There is one thing," said Sharpay, smirking. At Gabriella's raised eyebrow she continued "You can lose that accent, it's terrible." She was rewarded with a thrown pillow, making her chuckle. "Right, just for that, I'm not joining you."

"That feels more like a punishment for you than me," said Gabriella, smirking as she walked into the en-suite.

Sharpay shook her head, before getting out of bed herself. "Hey, Gabby, I'm going to make some food, you want some?" she asked, as she grabbed her robe from the back of the door.

"There's some of that leftover lasagna mom made us the other day in the freezer I was gonna heat up for dinner," said Gabriella, appearing at the door while the sound of running water was heard behind her. "You don't mind putting that in the oven, right?"

"Not at all," said Sharpay, with a smile. "Love you."

"I think we just proved that," said Gabriella, smirking. "Love you too." She lent over and kissed Sharpay on the cheek again. "You do remember how to set the oven, right?"

"I am not that hopeless," said Sharpay, shaking her head. At her wife's look she sighed. "It was one time six years ago, when we first got together, and you've taught me how to use it properly since."

Gabriella looked less than convinced but said "OK, I believe you," before turning and going back into the en-suite.

Sharpay rolled her eyes before heading out of the bedroom, but not before stopping at the doorway and letting her eyes land on the discarded maid outfit. Who knew a semi-impulsive buy based on a high school fantasy of hers would end so well? She smiled as she whistled the tune to ' _I Want It All_ ' while making her way out of the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, this plot bunny has been with me forever at this point. Ever since I rewatched the "I Want It All" video and saw Gabriella in that maid outfit, in what can only be assumed to be Sharpay's fantasy. Sure, there's plenty of ways to take that, but I decided to take it this way. ;)


End file.
